A Flower's Message
by royalaces21
Summary: Hisana...my dearly beloved, I ask for your forgiveness. I can no longer hide from you nor can I lie to myself...the feelings I have for your sister. She has...captivated my heart, which I thought had died with you on that day."
1. Prologue

**Pairing(s):** Byakuya x Rukia (Main), Ichigo x Rukia (Slight), Renji x Rukia (Slight)

**Warnings:** Language, violence, adult themes

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** There are a lot of things I want in life, but can't have. Bleach is one of them.

**Author's note:** I finished watching Iljimae (a Korean historical drama) a few months ago. One of the theme songs from the drama was entitled "A Flower's Message" sung by Park Hyo Shin. It's a really beautiful song, but it's also one that has a very sad meaning. So after looking up the lyrics translation, I was immediately inspired to write this story. Byakuya just seemed to fit the lyrics so well. For those interested, here are the translated lyrics. You can also check out the song on youtube.

**A Flower's Message**

By Park Hyo Shin

_The sun sets, night arrives_

_My love is only untimely_

_My heart beats quicker than my footsteps_

_Today, too, I follow you_

_Crying laughing crying; one person's lonely thoughts_

_Using tears to wipe away your face reflected on the red petals_

_Gazing dumbly at your visage_

_I unknowingly smile with you_

_I know this is an unattainable dream_

_And so, my eyes fill with tears_

_It is not only fate, to give up again and again_

_Although my heart remembers each parting deeply_

_A moment's giving up turns into heavy burdens_

_I can never forget you_

_Crying, laughing, crying, my lonely thoughts_

_My unsettled life, let me be peaceful for one day_

_You, who appear in my sporadic life_

_I will make you mine in the next life_

_Gazing dumbly at your face_

_I unknowingly smile with you_

_I know this is an unattainable dream_

_And so, my eyes fill with tears_

Also noting, this is my first fan-fiction. I haven't written much of anything in the last few of years so my writing and convention are probably **REALLY** rusty. Please be constructive when criticizing. Thank you and enjoy reading.

~*.*.*~

Prologue

~*.*.*~

Hisana and Rukia were alike in many ways, yet at the same time, they were also very different. Judging by appearances alone, one could consider them identical twins, though they were born several years apart. They both possessed rich violet colored eyes, raven black hair, and skin that could rival the purest of snow. They were both petite in stature and their frame appeared delicate, almost birdlike. But despite the sameness in their physical appearance, when it came to their personalities, the two sisters were at total opposites.

Hisana was soft spoken, gentle, and her eyes held a subtle sadness that reflected the trials and tribulations she had to endure for most of her life. She suffered a great deal in Rukongai for many years until she finally met her husband. Though she had escaped poverty by marrying a wealthy noble man, she still did not live a fulfilling and happy life, which eventually was cut short by her illness.

Life in her husband's household was just as hard as how she lived in the slums. Because she was not of noble blood by birth, there were many that opposed their marriage and so living became a daily struggle. Even though her husband was at her side and was her sole support, there was still one thing that Hisana could not overcome and it ate at her for the rest of her life, preventing her from achieving peace and happiness.

~*.*.*~

_Many years ago, Hisana stood behind an old abandoned shed with an infant cradled in her frail arms. Gray, ominous clouds gathered and loomed in the sky above her, reflecting her intent. "Dear baby sister… I don't want to do this, but if I keep you now…we will both surely die." _

_She looked down at her sister's face and stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers, "Please…forgive me." Hisana placed her sister gently down into the worn out basket sitting beside the shed. After placing a single kiss on her sister's forehead, she took off running as fast as she could. She did not know how long she had been running; only that she kept going until her legs could no longer move any further. She had to get away from that place as far as possible. If she stayed anywhere close, she was afraid that she would turn and go back to her baby sister. _

_Coward…_

_Selfish…_

_Despicable…_

_Hisana knew that she was all that. She chose her own life above the one she loved, the one their parents left her to take care of. She had failed miserably as a sister and most importantly, she had failed herself. Deep down, she knew that she could never be happy and her choice would haunt her for as long as she would live. She had prepared herself mentally for that. _

_When she was far away enough, Hisana collapsed onto the ground, exhausted physically and wrought with painful sadness. "I'm so…sorry." She wept and the tears streamed down her cheeks, falling onto the earth beneath her. Thunder rumbled loudly above her and the rain soon began to fall from the sky, pouring down as they drowned out her cries. _

~*.*.*~

Rukia was unlike Hisana in many ways. She was selfless, courageous, and strong willed. Although she had accrued many hardships in life herself, there was a sort of ember that burned deep within her. That fire inside her signified strength both mentally and emotionally; attributes that Hisana did not possess. Hisana did not truly confront her problems and she often bend to the will of others, where Rukia stood up against injustice and attacked her problems head on. She was bolder, more daring and she was able to withstand pressure no matter how great they became.

The two sisters were alike in appearance, and at the same time, they were different in character. Despite the differences, the very thing they both had in common, besides DNA alone, was one man by the name of Kuchiki Byakuya.

~*.*.*~

Byakuya had remembered well, the emotions that stirred within him the minute he had first laid eyes upon Rukia at the Shinigami Academy. It took all the strength and will within him to prevent himself from calling out and reaching for her.

'_Why must God punish me with this apparition?_' He asked himself as he watched a young raven haired girl idly speaking with her spiky red headed companion. Unbeknownst of Byakuya at the time, that very same man would later become his lieutenant of the sixth division, his division in Gotei 13.

Fate really does work in such strange and ironic ways…

Hisana had just passed away in the spring of that year, but in front of him stood a girl who held a remarkable physical likeness to his late wife. She was an exact copy, though slightly more youthful, but nonetheless the same in every way. Their resemblance was all that was needed to confirm that the girl before Byakuya's eyes was indeed the girl that his wife had been searching for during the time in which she was alive.

She was the girl that Hisana had requested her husband to take in, make his sister, and protect her for the rest of his life. If only…his wife knew how much her little sister had looked like her and how painful it was going to be for him to uphold their promise.

~*.*.*~

Amidst her conversation with Renji, Rukia's eyes caught sight of Byakuya down the hall. Her brows drew together in curiosity and bewilderment as she examined the mysterious handsome man, who seemed to be just standing there with his eyes solely fixed upon her. She had not recognized him from anywhere, but judging by the clothes he was donning, she could tell that he was a man from a wealthy family.

Why would a person like him be here at the academy? Why is he just standing there in the hall, watching her? Though, the question that really bothered her was why she had this feeling that he was waiting for her?

"Hey, are ya listenin'? This is really important!" Renji had stuck a hand out and was waving it up and down in front of Rukia's. She was snapped out of her thoughts and peeled her attention away from Byakuya to look up at Renji as she replied in defense, "O-of course I am. It's just that man over there…" Renji followed her line of vision across the hall, only to find the blank white walls that surrounded them. There was no other man in sight and he tilted his head in confusion, "What man? I don't see anyone there."

"Eh?" Rukia pushed Renji aside to get a better look, swearing to herself that what she saw was not an illusion. "Huh? Where'd he go? He was right there looking at me!" She rubbed her eyes, becoming a bit flustered and second guessing herself as to whether she really had seen someone. Maybe her eyes really were playing a trick on her?

"Tch, don't kid yourself Rukia. As if any man would look at a stubby girl like you…" Renji smirked, reaching over to poke her forehead with his index finger. Rukia blushed slightly out of embarrassment and smacked his hand away, "I'm not stubby! What would a stupid baboon like yourself know anyways?!" She turned on her heels and stormed off down the hall with a laughing Renji following behind.

~*.*.*~

Byakuya had managed to slip away the minute the girl had turned her attention. Though, he should be relieved to have found her after all these years, instead, he felt as though the wind was knocked right out of him, making it so difficult to breathe. He couldn't quite swallow what he had seen and he began to question whether his desire to find her had deluded him.

But it was definitely her and he knew it not only because he saw her, but how he _felt _when he saw her. He reached up and placed a hand over his chest, pressing his palm into the fabric of his shihakushou, hoping that it would calm his racing heart. He closed his eyes and thought back on his conversation with Hisana, who with her last breaths requested of him…

"_**Byakuya-sama…please find my sister. But when you do, please don't let her know that I am her sister. Without revealing anything, please protect my sister with your strength, Byakuya-sama."**_

"_**I deserted my own sister, I have no right to be called her older sister and for that reason, I want her to be able to call you her older brother."**_

"_**I'm sorry for being so dependent on you even in the end. I'm sorry for not being able to return the love that you've given me whole-heartedly."**_

"_**The last five years in which I spent with you were like a dream."**_

"_**Byakuya-sama."**_

The tears that welled in the brim of her eyes had managed to seep through her pale, closed eyelids. And slowly, they trailed down her cheeks and onto the soft white pillow on which her head rested upon. Her hands had become limp and her lips lost movement, indicating that she would say no more.

Hisana had passed right before Byakuya's eyes and there was nothing in the world that he could do to change that. His composure was barely kept stable until these final moments where it shattered completely. Tears began to trickle down his face and for the second time in his life, Kuchiki Byakuya was crying out for the person he loved.

That day was the day that he shut himself off from the world. He coldly dismissed the servants who came to him, begging him to eat and think of his health. He ignored his assistant who pleaded and reminded him of his duties as the Kuchiki clan leader. Even when his grandfather, Ginrei, had summoned him, Byakuya did not comply until the man appeared in person to take his grandson away by force. Hisana's memorial was held soon after and Byakuya secluded himself from reality in a state of deep depression.

~*.*.*~

"Byakuya…" Ginrei had entered his grandson's room to find him sitting quietly in front of the floor table, centered in the room. It worried and pained the Ginrei gravely to see his grandson in such a state. He walked over and placed a hand Byakuya's shoulder, squeezing it firmly to let him know that he was there. He suddenly noticed how thin Byakuya's shoulders had become, evidence of weight loss from his lack of eating.

"You cannot stay like this forever, dear child. Please…I beg of you, think of your health." This was the third time Ginrei had pleaded with him that day. Still, there was no answer coming from Byakuya as he continued to sit there silently. Ginrei took note of the photo frame that held Hisana's picture, sitting upright on the surface of the table.

The old man made his way over to the opposite end of the table and sat himself down on the floor cushion as he continued, "I know…that this is difficult for you, but you must understand and accept it as reality. She would not want you to be like this. She would not be able to rest peacefully with you in this state." He examined Byakuya, awaiting a response but none came.

'_Poor child…he was like this when his parents died too…_' Ginrei remembered sadly. He took a deep breath and placed his fingers to left temple, massaging tiny circles into it.

"In the end…I still couldn't protect her. I've failed her…" Ginrei looked up and his gray eyes met with a similar pair of gray. Byakuya was now looking at his grandfather for the first time since he entered his depression. The old man knew that his grandson was fighting back the tears by the way his eyes became glossy and how his lips quivered as he spoke.

Ginrei stood up and made his way over to Byakuya. He knelt down beside him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he assured, "No child, you have not. Do not think for one second that you have failed her in the slightest. Because of your love and support, Hisana was able to make it through this far. You were the reason she lived."

Byakuya shook his head, "No…if only I had taken better care of her…if I had shielded her better from all the pain and sorrow…if she hadn't met me, she would've been happier. She wouldn't have had to suffer and…she'd still be a---"

"Stop, Byakuya." Ginrei interrupted, giving his grandson a hard stare as he continued, "Stop blaming yourself over something you cannot control. We may be shinigami, but our lives are still at the mercy of fate." Byakuya looked away from his grandfather, unable to meet his eyes. The familiar sting in his nose was returning and he was afraid to show his tears and his weakness to his grandfather now.

Ginrei sighed heavily and hugged Byakuya close, "If you insist on blaming yourself, she will never rest in peace. Do you think that will be fair for Hisana?" Byakuya shook his head and Ginrei smiled sympathetically, "It's not too late, Byakuya. If you felt helpless while she was alive, there may still be something you can do for her now."

"Something…I can do for her." Byakuya repeated slowly to himself, searching for what it was that he had to do. She did ask him to do something before she passed, didn't she? She was so adamant about it too. What was it that was so important to her? What can he still do for her?

Then, he finally remembered.

_To be continued..._

~*.*.*~

**Author's note**: So, what did ya'll think? In this prologue, I tried to give my readers a glimpse into Byakuya and Hisana's past, hoping to shine some light into their obscure past. There will be more run-ins with their past in later chapters, so be ready for that. Of course, it's all purely made up and is based on my assumptions and ideas. Anyhow, chapter 1 is fully written out and is currently being edited. I will submit it soon when I think it's ready, which will be either this week or the next. Look forward to it, ya?

Please read and review. :)


	2. The Start of a New Beginning

**A Flower's Message**

**Pairing(s):** Byakuya x Rukia (Main), Ichigo x Rukia (Slight), Renji x Rukia (Slight)

**Warnings:** Language, violence, adult themes

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy (Pending…)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, but Bleach owns me. _;

**Author's note:** Alright peeps, here is chapter one! Now the ball gets rolling, though slowly. One of my pet peeves for fan-fiction is when the characters come together too quickly without hardly any development. I'd sit there going, "Wtf, already? Boriiiing!" whenever I read those stories. Yuck!

Anyways, I'm trying to take a more realistic and believable approach when it comes to ByaRuki's romantic development. If they seem OOC, which I hope they don't, I'm sorry. It's quite difficult to write characters that don't really belong to you. I'll do my best though. :)

Also, if you hadn't noticed, I added a "pending" status on the tragedy genre for this story. I've already mapped out the ending for the story somewhere, but I'm still deciding whether or not I should make it a happy or sad ending. Maybe I'll write an alternate ending or leave it open ended.

Enjoy.

***

**50 Years Later**

Byakuya stood on the veranda that overlooked the luscious garden of the Kuchiki mansion. He watched as the wind picked up and snatched off the last leaf that hung on the branch of the giant cherry blossom tree, which was the biggest among others in the garden. The leaf danced, looped, and spun for a moment in the air before it fell gently upon on the surface of the pond. He could see small ripples in the water form where golden carp fish bobbed their heads to the surface and retreat into their watery abyss.

Thinking back, he remembered how Hisana would always stand there beside him as they both gazed out at their usually furtive landscape. She would make remarks about the weather and how everything in the garden would change by the seasons. In his memories, he could recall a time and conversation they had on a day like today…

"_**Spring will arrive soon and the cherry blossoms will bloom again."**_

He remembered how her eyes would soften as she spoke of beautiful and simple things and how her lips would curve gently into a smile when her gaze fell upon him and their eyes would meet. To Byakuya, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Even though she was a woman from the rough and grimy streets of Rukongai, somehow, she appeared to be well-mannered, elegant, and poise---opposite to most people you'd find living in that area of Soul Society.

Sometimes he wondered to himself if she actually had noble blood coursing through her veins. Perhaps, she belonged to a noble family that had fallen a long time ago. Within the five years of their marriage, Hisana rarely talked about her past, claiming that all she remembered was her parents telling her to take care of her younger sister. She remained a mystery to some degree and Byakuya chose to accept that part of her. It didn't matter as long as they loved each other.

_**Byakuya reached out and tucked a few loose strands of Hisana's black hair behind her ear. His action earned a blush from the small woman. With a smile he said to her, "And when the spring comes, promise that you will be here to watch them bloom with me?"**_

_**Hisana's eyes became glossy and she slowly reached towards him, encircling her fingers around his slender hands. They both knew that the request was only something to be hopeful for; a miracle. Time was always against them and as the days passed by, Hisana's illness continued to progress. **_

_**Hesitantly, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead she returned him a smile, "I promise, Byakuya-sama."**_

They both had known later on that it was nothing but an empty promise.

***

The sound of the screen door sliding open had roused Byakuya out of his day dream state. He suddenly realized that he had subconsciously wandered too far down the veranda, away from the comfort of his own quarters. He was now standing just a few feet away from _her_ room, as if his own body had sought its present location out on its own. He did not want to be there because he did not want to see her, his adoptive sister Rukia. Though there was no hatred involved, Byakuya just wanted to maintain his distance from her. Things were more simple that way or so he believed.

Allowing little interactions and encounters was something that Byakuya did manually in part. The other part was due to natural causes, seeing as they are both busy officers of Gotei 13. Their work had taken them away so they spent little time at home and even less time seeing each other.

For Rukia, the distance had become so second nature to her. For the years they've been living together, she rarely got to see him and the times when they saw each other were extremely brief. She always greeted him whenever she passed by him and he seldom responded, other times he would just walk past her without saying anything.

Rukia had surmised that it was his way of saying that she was not important enough, not to a level where he could spare a few words to her. It made her feel sad deep down to know that her existence meant nothing to Byakuya.

And truthfully, since entering the Kuchiki household, she never really felt like a sister to him at all. A sister didn't normally have to work so hard to make sure she didn't displease her brother and she should never have to feel like she's walking on egg shells when she's around him.

As for Byakuya, one can say that it is difficult and rather ironic for him to live with someone who looked exactly like his late wife. It is even harder to convince himself that nothing could ever exist between them, except for familial ties alone. By law, she was his adopted sister and a member of the Kuchiki clan; just another family member who lived on the Kuchiki estate.

She was an obligation and his duty was only to protect her from harm. It did not mean he had to get close and it did not mean that he had to love her either. In fact, he could not bring himself to love her at all, not even in a fraternal manner.

It was too impossible to feel that when she looked so much like Hisana. Byakuya did not even want to fathom the extent of love he would have for Rukia, if he did bring himself to love her. It was way too risky and it would somehow feel wrong. What would Hisana think of it?

So on that day when Rukia accepted his proposal of adoption, Byakuya decided that there was going to be no love, only duty.

***

Rukia hated waking up early in the morning. Back in her days of Rukongai, she could sleep in whenever she wanted to. No one would wake her and no one would say anything to her if she slept the whole day. When she entered the Kuchiki household, she had been deprived of that luxury for fear of being scolded and reprimanded by others living in the house. She wasn't exactly punished for not abiding the rules, she just didn't like to be talked about negatively by the rest of the family, though there seemed to be no way of avoiding that.

The day she decided to go with Byakuya was the day she accepted the terms and endearments of the Kuchiki clan. It was a vexing and tiring duty, but it was the price she had to pay for such a luxurious life, if she could call it that. Having a warm, clean place to sleep and meals to eat every day at the cost of freedom was something Rukia never regretted making a decision upon and for that, she was grateful to the Kuchiki family and most of all, grateful to her brother.

***

Placing a foot onto the wooden floor of the deck of the veranda, a shiver crawled its way up and down Rukia's spine. The usual warm weather had turned cold recently, giving way to the winter that would soon befall upon Soul Society.

After stepping out of her room, she quickly caught sight of a tall figure standing only a few feet away from her on the veranda. As if by reflex, she stuttered out his honorifics as she acknowledged him, "N-nii-sama. Good morning!" She quickly bowed her head, an action that showed him respect, but allowed her to lower her gaze so that she could avoid his eyes.

It has always been like this since the day she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. Rukia has never really looked anyone in the eye, much less her own adopted brother. The rare times she was able to acquire his attention were few and they were only when he was scrutinizing her for her wrong doings. Most of the time, he did not bother to give her a fleeting glance, even during the times they've crossed paths in the hallways of the manor.

He did not even spare her a glance as he returned her greeting in his usual aloof tone, "Good morning, Rukia." Before she could say anything more, the heavy thuds of his footsteps were heard as he swept his way past her and turned, disappearing behind a corner.

So many times, Rukia had been lost of words whenever she was around him. And so many times, she has watched his back; the end of his windflower scarf floating past her eyes as he walked away from her. She suddenly wondered to herself if her brother's detachment was due to her inability to formulate conversations with him. There were times when she's seen him speak a bit more enthusiastically with others so she assumed that there must be an issue with her.

Rukia never really questioned why Byakuya was always cold to her. Their distance was something she came to terms with and accepted. But when the Winter War was over and Aizen had been defeated, she thought that things were going to be different between them.

With the number of times he's saved her and the occasions when she assisted him in battle, she though they both had reached a mutual understanding, but a year has passed by and their relationship remained the same.

Perhaps, if she put more effort into their relationship, they would become closer? Rukia was content by that thought.

***

Since the weather had become colder, the usual floor table sitting in the middle of the room was now replaced by a heated one, which would keep them warm during their meals. The surface of the table was adorned with bowls of rice, miso soup, grilled mackerel, pickled vegetables, fried rolled eggs, and natto.

'_Alright! That's it, I'm going to do it_!' Rukia told herself as she raced towards the dining room where breakfast was being held. She had arrived and very carefully, she slid open the door and stepped in. The first thing she noticed was Byakuya, who was sitting at one end of the table, watching her with a stoic expression. She quickly entered the dining room and plopped herself onto the floor cushion that was opposite from where he was sitting.

Since he was present at the table when she got there, Rukia already knew that she was late and she mentally kicked herself for her tardiness…again. Hesitantly, she looked up at him and saw that his expression remained impassive, but she could tell by the air in the room that he was unhappy.

"N-nii-sama, forgive me for…" The rest of Rukia's words were caught in her throat as Byakuya picked up his chopsticks, removing them from the chopstick rest. She watched as he gracefully placed a morsel of white rice into his mouth and chewed, unhurriedly and noiselessly as he did.

Like always, he had ignored her completely, showing her that he did not care for her apologies or her reasons. He was irked, she was sure of it, but he was not the type to let unnecessary emotions show, especially during this time in the morning. Eventually, she would hear a lecture from him later.

'Damn…I've upset him again…' She thought as she clumsily picked up her own chopsticks and dove into her bowl of rice.

Like every day, they ate in complete and utter silence; the only noise came from their chopsticks clinking against the lacquered bowls and plates of food from time to time. In fact, it was Rukia who contributed to most of the noise while Byakuya's actions were graceful and soundless.

As a Kuchiki, Rukia made it one of her biggest aspirations in life to behave more mannerly and poise around her perfect older brother. Despite having learned many lessons in etiquette, she still somehow managed to behave recklessly and unfortunately, these behaviors were performed in front of him.

Because of the great pressure she had on her shoulders, Rukia felt like disappearing at times so that he wouldn't notice her. If she weren't there, there would be no one and nothing to shame him or the family. To her, she would always be an eyesore to him.

***

Little did Rukia know, Byakuya was seldom stealing glances her way, observing her silently as she ate. He noticed how she nibbled feebly on her food, which made him wonder if she ever enjoyed what she was eating. He also noticed how hunched her shoulders were when she ate and how she never removed her eyes from her food to look up. Secretly, he wished that she would.

For so long, he wanted to gaze into those lovely violet colored eyes that were so familiar yet distant to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Byakuya wanted to have a normal conversation with her, like friends and families do. He wanted to ask her if she had slept well the night before or if the food was delicious; things of the like. He wanted her to speak freely of her mind, express her emotions to him instead of cowering before him like he was some big bad beast.

He knew that his presence alone had an incriminating effect on her. He expected it to because of his position in the family. As the Kuchiki clan leader, he had to maintain his composure and set an example for the rest of the clan as well as for the other noble houses. He was the representative of hundreds of years worth of discipline. Anyone within a feet of him would feel inferior, which was something nobles often pride themselves for.

But deep down, he wanted to say a lot of things to her, but it difficult to do so. It wasn't because he didn't know how, it was because he couldn't bring himself to. The day he defied the laws and adopted her as his sister was the day he forgoes any reason to get close to her. At this point in time, because of the circumstances, it was impossible to build any sort of relationship with her. In actuality, he never quite saw her as his sister, no matter how much he told himself to.

This was how it was meant to be. Byakuya was only meant to watch her safely from a distance.

***

After what seemed like an eternity, Rukia heard the click of chopsticks belonging to Byakuya as he placed them back upon their rest. He concluded his meal by standing up and announcing to her, "I will be taking my leave now." And just as he was about to exit the door, Rukia suddenly cried out to him, "W-wait…nii-sama!"

Rukia was finally going to proceed with her plan. It was actually one of the reasons why she was late to breakfast that morning. She had lost track of time just thinking about it. She knew it was going to be difficult, but she had decided since that morning when they crossed paths, that she would be the one to bring them closer together, like how a brother and sister should be.

Even if he didn't comply, she was still going to try her best and give it her all. It was far too long to be distant like this and she wanted a change now. They both have gone through so much with each other already and Rukia just couldn't accept that their relationship had remain unchanged after all that. At any case, what could be the worst that could come out of trying? In the worst case, he would just ignore her and things would return to the way they were.

After rehearsing it many times in her head, she was finally going to say the things she could not bring herself to before. Her hands were gripped so hard on her lap that her knuckles became white and she swallowed hard before proceeding, "The weather is getting colder, s-so…please keep yourself warm. Take care…and have a good day, nii-sama."

She managed to give him a timid smile as heat crept its way up her cheeks. All she could do to mask it was to stare at the tatami mat beneath her, hoping that he didn't see it. 'There…I said it! I finally said it!" She cheered herself on mentally. It wasn't much, but it was a start. The first thing Rukia wanted to do was let him know she cared about him. Although she couldn't exactly say that she _loved_ him, she did genuinely care for his well being.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment, taking in her words carefully. He was a little surprised by her sudden outburst, but he knew by now that she was one of erratic behavior. To be honest, her words actually made him feel good inside; a sort of feeling in his chest that made his heart flutter. It was so unexpected, but it left such a remarkable feeling. After letting the words soak in, he nodded his head in reply and left, leaving Rukia to finish the rest of her meal alone.

_To be continued…_

***

**Author's note**: Alright, end of chapter one. –Wipes forehead–

This chapter is focused more on how Byakuya and Rukia see each other. So the development here is tiny, but it's a start. Rukia is making an attempt to get closer to Byakuya so let's all give her a round of applause! –Claps–. Byakuya is one of the most stubborn characters in Bleach so someone has to step if the relationship is going anywhere. She will be the key in jump starting the romance in their relationship and the rest will just flow together like magic.

Okay, so now on to chapter two. It is about 75% finished and is in the editing process. That chapter will have more ByaRuki progression and is a tier higher than the amount in this chapter.

Be ready for it. Muahaha… _;


	3. Thoughts of You

**A Flower's Message**

**Warning(s):** Language

**Disclaimer: **If my master plan succeeds, Bleach will definitely fall into my hands. Keh, keh, keh! 3

**Author's Note: **Oh man, I just realized how sloppily written the first two chapters were. I even called Hisana a human being, which was a huuuge mistake. My bad, peeps! I hope you didn't mind too much. I'll re-upload the cleaner versions later. So anyway, like I said in the last chapter, the ByaRuki romance development is a tier higher in this chapter than the last and guess what? It will just keep getting better and better! Really, I promise!

But of course, in reality, love isn't always rainbows and butterflies. Byakuya and Rukia are definitely in for the hurt in the future chapters---I warn you all now so make sure you have a box of tissues ready. Be prepared, okay?! I'm kidding though…only about the tissue part.

So without further delay, here is chapter two of "A Flower's Message," do I hear a "hell yeah?!" No? Okay…just read then.

~*.*.*~

_Chapter Two_

~*.*.*~

"Hadō 31…"

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji watched in anticipation as a red ball of spiritual energy quickly gathered together at the center of Ichigo's palm, "…shakkahō!" The energy ball shot out from Ichigo's hand and towards a wall scattered with red, blue and yellow target X's. But before it even reached its designated mark, the ball suddenly dissociated into tiny red bits of spiritual particles, breaking apart as they float away towards the sky. A displeased Rukia shook her and stated, "It's not working Ichigo. You're going to have to chant the incantation for now until you master the spell first."

Flustered and disappointed, Ichigo reached up and scratched the back his head, "Oh, give me a break Rukia! Do I really have to chant that long ass spell? By the time I finish, I'd be dead already. What's the point of that anyways?"

"You have eyes, don't you? You're not ready yet. Now stop asking questions and just do it!" Rukia barked, losing her patience with him. '_This guy lugs around so much spiritual energy, but he can't even control it enough to do a simple kid__ō__ spell. It's going to be a long day…_' She thought, becoming frustrated herself.

Upon the captain commander, Yamamoto's order, Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji were in charge to teach Kurosaki Ichigo basic kidō spells so that it could aid him in future battles. As it stands, the three shinigamis have been practicing kidō spells all morning, but have yet to arrive at favorable results as Ichigo continued to struggle with the spells. Ichigo, who had great potential and learned quickly, always managed to falter somewhere new every time and it was beginning to make the other two shinigamis grow weary and tired.

"Alright, alright...I hear ya." Ichigo replied as he parted his legs with his feet planted firmly into the ground. He took in a deep breath in an effort to calm himself and stretched his arms out before him. With his left hand holding his right wrist and his right palm open facing up, he began chanting, "Ye…uh…lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south___!"_

___And unsuccessfully, another ball of red energy emitted from his palm before it crashed down onto the target marked on the wall with nothing more than a small puff of smoke. It was…ineffective. Ichigo slumped his shoulders and let out a long sigh, "I need a break…"_

Renji, who was leaning against the side of a building watching the two, reached up and stuck a pinky into his right ear as he snickered, "Heh…givin' up already? You really are an idiot, Ichigo. I don't know how you survived this long with that peanut sized brain of yours. It was really a miracle that you even defeated Aizen."

"You wanna run that by me again, Renji?" Ichigo countered through clenched teeth and a death glare aimed at the red haired man. Renji ignored him and continued, "Here, allow me to demonstrate how it's supposed to be done. Watch and learn." He held his arms out in front of him, left hand holding his right wrist with his right palm faced up and fingers closed together, "Hadō 31, Shakkahō!"

The three of them watched as a giant red ball of energy shot out from Renji's palm, hitting the target mark dead on and creating a huge explosion as it did. When the cloud of dust settled, revealing the damage on the wall, Renji grinned and rolled his shoulders, "See that? Nothin' to it." Rukia rolled her eyes, knowing very well that the display was just made to show off more than to teach. Sarcastically, Ichigo remarked, "Tch…nice job ugly eyebrows. Maybe you should just stick to kidō spells since you can't cut shit with that flimsy zanpakutō of yours."

"What did you just say, dipshit?!" Renji countered with a giant vein popping up on his right temple. Ichigo grinned devilishly as he responded, "I'm saying…that you fight like a bitch!" Renji rolled up the sleeves of his black robe and fired back, "Fuckin' bastard. You really wanna see what I can do with kidō?"

"Bring it on then!" Ichigo mocked with his tongue sticking out at the other man. Rukia sighed heavily in annoyance as she watched the two men proceed to chase each other down, shooting an array of red and blue light at one another as they went. The ground of the arena in which they were training in rumbled below their feet as the tall white buildings surrounding them crumbled in debris and explosions erupted left and right, creating a mass of destruction wherever the two went.

'_These dumbasses are making a mess of this place!_' Rukia raised her arms and aimed her forefinger at them as she shouted, "Bakudō 63 , Sajo Sabaku!" A spiky yellow rope of spiritual energy snaked its way from her finger and over to Ichigo and Renji where it entangled around the two, binding them tightly together and setting face to face.

"Wha…what the!?" Caught off guard, the two men cried in synchronization. They began to wriggled their arms, only to find that they were unable to move them. "There. Problem solved." Rukia smirked with her hands holding her hips triumphantly.

"Stop messing around Rukia and untie us!" Ichigo exclaimed, craning his neck to the side so that he could send her a menacing glare. "What the hell? This isn't funny, Rukia!" Renji added, wiggling his head from left to right.

"I'm only doing you idiots a favor. Since you two _love_ each other so much, I figure you can just stay together, forever." Rukia replied as she prop her elbow up in one hand and examined her fingernails on the other hand.

"Rukia! Get this fuckin' rope off us now!" Renji demanded loudly, growing angrier by the minute. Rukia replied by blowing on her nails, ignoring him.

"Shut up, Renji! You're screaming in my ear and it fuckin' hurts!" Ichigo hollered with as much volume.

"You shut up Ichigo! Your breath stinks like shit!" Renji countered, yelling into the other boy's face.

"Fuck you! I'll shut up when you stop touching my ass!" Ichigo fired back, heading butting Renji in the face.

'Really…these fools.' Rukia couldn't help contain her laughter as she watched the two men began to violently butt heads and kick each other in the shins.

~*.*.*~

"Heh, they seem to be rather close with each other, don't you think Kuchiki-taicho?" Jūshirō Ukitake commented as he leaned over the railing of the balcony where he and Byakuya stood. The two men were passing by on their way to a meeting with the Yamamoto and the other captains when they happened upon the chaos and destruction that Ichigo and Renji caused by their childish bickering.

Byakuya did not respond to Ukitake's comment, but he was silently examining the three shinigamis down below, mildly displeased with the display of actions. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were all in his line of vision, but his eyes kept wandering over to Rukia, isolating her from the two idiots. She appeared to be laughing with so much glee, something that Byakuya rarely saw her do especially around him.

'_She seems so happy._' He thought to himself and felt a small ting in his chest.

Ukitake's facial expression suddenly changed into one with a serious undertone, "Though…it's just the three of them now, it will be a matter of time before Rukia chooses one over the other. I'd really hate to see that happen."

"What are you implying?" Byakuya inquired sharply, his icy tone startled the white haired captain. Ukitake put up his hands in defense, chuckling nervously as he responded, "Well…uh what I meant was…I think the three of them will take care of one another just fine. They have a great bond with each other so I'd hate for anything to break that apart."

'_Bond…_' Byakuya repeated the word slowly in his head and his eyes flickered over to Rukia for a moment. '_Could I ever…_' He shook himself off that thought and stepped forward, sweeping past Ukitake without another word.

"Oh dear, I think I've upset him…" Ukitake glanced over at the three shinigamis below once more before following after Byakuya towards the meeting hall.

~*.*.*~

Rukia returned home later that night when almost everyone in the Kuchiki household was asleep. Despite treading silently and cautiously as she could, Byakuya could still hear her footsteps as she made her way past his bedroom and towards her own, located only a couple more rooms down the way. He then heard the screen door to her room sliding opening and seconds later, closing with a soft click.

After taking a deep breath, Byakuya picked up his brush and continued with his calligraphy, which was a hobby he had used frequently to clear his mind when it was clouded. With the on-going issues of his division and duties of the clan, Byakuya was certainly a man that carried a lot of stress within him, though he was always a master at hiding it.

His big secret for dealing with all that stress lay within brush, ink, and paper.

"_**To create the perfect stroke, one must focus on the task at hand and above all, nothing else. One must channel out all internal and external conflicts and distractions, thus calming the mind and body." **_

His grandfather's words seemed to echo in his head whenever Byakuya turned to this stress-relieving hobby. Most of the time, calligraphy provided a therapeutic effect, one that helped to calm away troubles and allowed him to focus on one thing at a time. It was usually an effective remedy but tonight was a bit different. No matter how many sheets of paper Byakuya has drawn upon, he was still filled with much conflict.

After deciding to stop for the night, Byakuya got up from the floor table and went over to the closet to pull out his night robe. The robe was silvery white and it was made with a thicker material that would be durable against the cold air outside. After slipping it on over his olive green yukata, he went over to the screen door of his room and opened it, inviting in the night.

The cold air seemed to hit him like a blast as he opened his bedroom door and stepped out onto the veranda. The hot breath expelled from his mouth congregated a tiny cloud of gas, evidence of the differences in the temperature of his body and the outside. He quickly descended the wooden steps, slipped on his slippers, and stepped foot onto the ground where he made his way through the usual route in his magnificent garden.

~*.*.*~

A few minutes later, he finally arrived at the pond which was located northwest of the garden. He gazed down upon the reflection of the yellow, full moon in the water. At this time of the night, the sound of carp fish splashing about was almost absent, contrasting their activity in the day. The cool night air and sound of crickets chirping helped soothed the tension he harbored even more.

Byakuya closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the cool crisp scent of the night. His thoughts began to jump from his division duties and at home to the affairs of the clan. One by one, he began to formulate solutions to each problem and one by one, these problems began to disappear, clearing his head a little at a time.

Then, before he could help himself, his mind wandered off to Rukia and her sudden outburst that morning. Typically, she would bid him farewell with a, "Take care, have a good day" but this time, she had said more than she usually did. '_That was different. Why the change all of a sudden?_' He pondered.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him from behind. He turned around and there stood Rukia with her round, violet eyes fixated upon him. He could tell that they were filled with hesitance, perhaps from intruding on his territory. Walking into Byakuya at this time of the night was like walking into the lion's den---nothing good can come out of it.

"It is late, Rukia." He reminded her with an annoyed expression clearly written upon his face. Of all people at this hour, she was the one person he did not want to see, especially when his thoughts were so muddled like this. Her face and her voice would not help ease his mind…nor his _heart_. So in an effort to drown her out, he turned away with his back now facing her.

Rukia hesitated at first, but she still felt the need to explain herself to him. She knew very well that this was the hour in which her brother took his nightly strolls in the garden. She also knew, through conversations with servants, that he did not like to be disturbed whenever he took these walks.

However, given that she had decided to get closer to him, to break down the walls he had set up for so long, she was willing to take a chance. '_To go to him…or no go to him?_' That was the question that replayed in her head and before she knew it, she had arrived in the garden and was now standing there before him.

"I…did not mean to intrude on your walk, nii-sama. I could not sleep, so I thought a stroll in the gardens would help. Do you mind if…I join you?" The excuse wasn't entirely made up. Though her body was exhausted from today's work, her mind remained active, making it difficult for her to settle down and sleep that night.

He did not say anything at first as his attention was more fixated upon a rock at that moment. The answer should have come easily to him, but for some reason, he was struggling with it. '_To let her stay…or to let her go?_' That was his question in his head and he was dead set in between the two choices. His mind was telling her to go, but his _heart_…was telling him otherwise.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard a loud sneeze that undoubtedly came from the girl behind him. Rukia rubbed her nose with the end of her yukata sleeve and sniffled.

The answer to Byakuya's question finally became apparent.

"I do not wish to have any company tonight. Leave me be." He answered her coldly, still with his back to her. If she was not going to go, Byakuya decided that he would be the one to walk away. He was vexed that he could not finish his walk and even more so that it was Rukia who had disturbed him. '_So much for a walk to clear the mind…_' He thought bitterly and folded his arms together.

Her compliance should have been unnecessary, but Byakuya found himself stalling there as if he was awaiting a response from her. For some odd reason, he was hoping that she would object to his command and stay.

'_What are you waiting for? Go._' He forced himself to take a step forward, ready to leave and just as he did so, Rukia quickly announced to him, "Oh…I'm sorry for disturbing your walk. I will leave you alone now." She slowly bowed her head before lifting it up to look at him once again, "Goodnight..nii-sama." With her head hung low, she turned around and began to head off to her room.

…

…

…

"Rukia."

Byakuya had called out to her just as she turned to leave. In that instance, Rukia had stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened in surprise. Was she hearing things? Never once has Byakuya ever called out to stop her like this. With the slightest hope, she turned around and saw that he was now facing her, his slate eyes narrowing down upon the violet hues of her irises.

For some reason…letting her go like this just didn't sit right with him. Truthfully, the very idea had bothered him a lot. This new feeling harboring deep inside of him was so strange…yet it was also very familiar. Byakuya could not put an absolute definition to it. All he knew was that he needed to see her more, as if she were the one person he had wanted to see the entire day.

Could it be that he was actually _missing_ her?

~*.*.*~

Earlier that day in his office, Byakuya had found himself numbingly fill out the paper work that had piled neatly on the corner of his desk. Often throughout the time, as the ink brush in his hand continued to move, his mind would suddenly drift off and the letters written upon the documents that laid out before him would suddenly blur away into white. Much to his dismay, his head would suddenly be filled with thoughts of his adoptive sister.

'…_Rukia.' _

It was all so very frustrating. Byakuya's hands were moving by his command, but his mind was elsewhere he couldn't control. It felt as though he was watching a film set on repeat with vivid images of her black hair, round purplish eyes, and pink lips continuously assault his consciousness. He tried to think of other things, but to no avail, her visage continued to haunt his mind.

"_**W-wait, nii-sama! The weather is getting colder, s-so…please keep yourself warm. Take care…and have a good day."**_

Her voice echoed the words she spoke to him that morning, disabling his already wavering focus on the work that laid out before him. Her small, timid smile appearing after those spoken words would replay within his memory, summoning an extraordinary feeling deep within his heart. Then, he remembered the way she was laughing earlier that afternoon when she was out training with his lieutenant and that Kurosaki boy.

Her laugh was so pure, jovial and...

'…_so beautiful._'

He liked the sound of it. He wondered if he could ever make her laugh like that. He then remembered the conversation he had with Ukitake and how quick he was to react at the mention of Rukia choosing a possible mate in the future. The thought of it left an unpleasant feeling in Byakuya; it stung him deeply enough that he was about to take it as a personal offense and unleash Senbonzakura upon Ukitake. Was this called…jealousy?

'…_bond._'

That's right. He did have a reason to be jealous. He and Rukia never had something like that and for all the years they've been living together as brother and sister, nothing between them ever came close to that. Could they even be considered brother and sister when they did not even have anything to tie them together? No blood relation, no bond, no friendship, no love…it almost made Byakuya regretful and sad.

But why was he feeling this way? How could she evoke so much thought and emotions from him now, when she hadn't before? Why did Ukitake's words hurt him so much? Was it the truth that he didn't want to accept? What was different this time? Was he losing his mind? Was he thinking too much about nothing?

'_What…is going on_?' He asked himself as he dropped his brush down onto the desk. He watched as black ink pooled onto the paper from where the tip of the ink brush laid. After a moment, he took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair with his right hand cupping his forehead.

'_What's wrong with me?_'

~*.*.*~

"Yes, nii-sama?" Rukia was watching Byakuya, noticing by his facial expression that he seemed to be trouble with something. Though she couldn't quite figure out what it was exactly, she had an uneasy feeling that it was because of her. She wondered if she had done anything wrong as of late and began going through a series of reasons in her head.

'_Ah, that was probably it…_' She said to herself as she remembered explicitly of her tardiness to the dining room that morning. He did not even reprimand her at that time, which was peculiar in itself. Or perhaps, it was because she was here as an unwanted guest, treading in the garden during a time he didn't want company. He must be angry at her for that, she was sure.

Whatever the case was, she could already surmise that she was at fault and that he was going to scold her before she headed back to her room. '_Why am I such a fool in front of him?_' Her small hands gripped at her sides and she opened her mouth, ready to spell out another apology before she was suddenly interrupted.

"Before you go," Byakuya spoke as if the words were carefully chosen. Rukia slowly closed her mouth and stared at him as he continued, "Would you…care to join me for tea?"

_To be continued…_

~*.*.*~

**Author's Note: **Okay, so now we've reached the end of chapter two. Did you catch the foreshadow in Ukitake's words? That's right. Although ByaRuki is the main pair in the story, there will be future hints and scenes of other Rukia pairings as well. I'm a BIG IchiRuki fangirl (my OTP…why am I writing this fic again?) and I also have a soft spot for RenRuki as well, so you will notice them later on. Trust me, they will greatly add to the drama that will enfold in the later chapters, but they all served to arrive at one point, ByaRuki love! 3

Also, I do have a surprise pairing for you guys later on and it will be big like the main pairing…well, more like a one sided big pairing maybe?! And if you're thinking it's IchiRuki or RenRuki, I'll tell ya now that it's not. Anyone wanna make a guess? Oh well, we'll get there eventually.

Now on to chapter three. Byakuya and Rukia are in the same room! I smell citrus in the air… ;)


	4. Longing to Be

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach, but I do own Kubo's heart---just ask him! ;D

**Author's Note:**Hm, I wonder if people will actually read this? Anyways, before I forget, I have to say "**thank you very much**" to all my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate those who took the liberty of giving me some feedback when really, they could've just read and run. If you have not given me a review yet, it's still not too late! Let me know how you feel about my writing, plot, characters, etc…I will respond to you all, I promise.

So now I bring you the awesomous chapter three of "A Flower's Message" Yesh! This chapter includes a lot more ByaRuki interaction/development, which totally says "let's face it Byakuya, you **ARE** in **LOVE** with Rukia, you just don't know it…**YET**."

I hope it tickles your ByaRuki fancy.

~*.*.*~

Chapter Three

~*.*.*~

Rukia was startled by his sudden call, but she was able to comply to him in a composed manner, "Yes, nii-sama? Is there something else?" She was facing him now, her hands at her sides with fingers tightly sealed together. Their eyes met then, his grey crossing the line of vision with her violet ones. It was a familiar moment in time, seemingly nostalgic, but to Byakuya alone. As if reliving a memory, he could remember a time when he was able to look upon the mesmerizing purplish optics of another woman, who he loved so very much.

He hesitated for a moment, thinking of ways to formulate his impending request. Rukia could feel her heart begin to race and her heartbeats began to pound louder and louder in her ears the longer she waited, anticipating his very next words…

"Before you go…would you care to join me for tea?" He saw her gasp slightly and his eyes turned away from her as he awaited a response. He wondered to himself if he was being too forward with this request and was starting to regret asking it altogether.

Yet somehow…it also felt right. Byakuya could feel the weight on his heart, which he had been carrying for so long, finally begin to lift and he was beginning to experience a sense of harmony wash over him like rain in a downpour.

And the one thing he did not see was that he was finally giving into what he had secretly longed for all this time. He wanted to selfishly keep her in his view for as long as he could, even as time stood against them. He wanted to prolong their conversation, despite the fact that there was very little to begin with. He wanted to hear her voice, the very same one that has haunted his consciousness all day long. But what he wanted most of all was for her to stay with him; he wanted to be with _her_.

There was this guilt rising and building up deep inside of him. He had a feeling that it was wrong to feel this way towards her and it was even worse knowing that he could not will himself away from it, as much as he would have wanted to. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't run away. It was the second time in his life that he felt powerless against something he couldn't control.

For a reason he didn't know, he just couldn't bring himself to let her go because this want deep within him…this need…this _desire_ was becoming so great that it overthrew all logic and rationale he had left in him. He was slowly beginning to realize that he was doing everything that went against all his beliefs for when it came to dealing with his adoptive sister.

'_Why is this happening to me?_'

He could definitely feel it now; the glacial barrier between them was quickly melting away…

~*.*.*~

As the time continued to tick forward, pending her answer, Byakuya began to think of ways to undo what he has said, but he found that it was even harder than making the request in the first place. It felt like the words of his excuses were caught in his throat and whatever he came up with in his head, he just couldn't bring himself to act upon it.

Or rather, he did not have the will to act.

'_You fool…you should have walked away when you had the chance_.' He scolded himself mentally out of frustration. Can anything in this world undo what he has already done? Had all those years of distancing become futile now? Was he going to throw away all that discipline for a sudden, emotional impulse? In this world, there were consequences to all actions in life and with this choice Byakuya has made, he was heading straight into big trouble.

Rukia remained stunned by his invitation and she found that she was having a difficult time finding the answer. This was all so new and what is even more novel was the feeling that was derived from it. Her brother never made any personal request like this and he never invited her to anything except for the occasional family meetings and supper. She has even sworn to herself that he purposely went out of his way to make sure they were rarely alone.

Though she was shocked, she also felt a tiny fragment of something grow deep within her heart. Just what kind of feeling is this? Was this joy, fear, or both? She didn't quite know the answer, but she was beginning to see some light has shed on her cold and distant brother.

So how could she refuse him now when he has finally opened up a door? Had her efforts of trying to close the distance between them paid off? Was he going to truly accept her in his life now? She knew that the opportunities were rare and decided that if she did not take any action now, a chance like this may never come again.

So with a hard swallow, Rukia nodded her head and answered to him, "I-if I may…I would love to, nii-sama." That was when she felt it, that heat that was slowly creeping up to her cheeks. She could hardly even contain the smile that threatened to spread across her little face. This new feeling was so strange, but she liked it somehow.

Byakuya stood there silently, absorbing her words like a sponge. He had expected her to turn him down, but her answer came to him as a big surprise and it left him feeling more flustered than ever. When his eyes finally returned to her in that instance, his heart had skipped a beat. He was finally able to see it; that rare and beautiful smile of hers. This time, this smile was meant for him and only him. Has it always been this charming? Somewhere in this time frame, she suddenly became a woman that was so lovely to him unlike any way he's seen her before in his life.

He took in her beautiful heart shaped face and the stubborn strand of black hair that fell in front of it. Her eyes were glowing with that vibrant shade of purple and her tiny pink lips were curved delightfully into that smile that almost made his heart stop. Even in the night, this image of her became so magnetic that his eyes could not peel away from her even for a moment. He was enjoying this sight and the feeling within him began to intensify.

'_Rukia…what have you done to me?_'

~*.*.*~

During some time in their encounter, the pale full moon had become hidden away by the dark clouds covering the night sky above them. The yellow glow of the paper lanterns that lined the pathway towards the mansion did little to illuminate the surrounding darkness, but it was enough to give Rukia a good glimpse of Byakuya's broad shoulders, which moved forward and back slightly as he walked. The visage before her was so virile and admirable that she could not help but secretly examine him as she followed behind.

She noticed that his shoulders were impeccably squared, causing her to straightened up her own slouching posture. His steps were so quick, but they were also inaudible and his arms did not swing at his sides as he walk; evidence of his refinement. His long black hair that draped over his shoulders was straight and sleek, apparently very well maintained. She lifted a few strands of her own hair to examine and frowned as she realized how frizzy the ends were; she even saw some split ends. She looked up at the man walking in front of her and sighed heavily in her own shame, '_Is there anything about you that isn't perfect…nii-sama?_'

The distinction between them was clear as it was great. Rukia would always be walking behind her brother who casted a large shadow.

~*.*.*~

It occurred to Rukia that she had never been in Byakuya's room, much less even thought of stepping foot into it in the first place. His room, though vastly larger than hers, held a few similar items that she had in her own like the giant oak wood closet, which sat in the far left corner of the room. In the middle, there was a glossy wooden floor table, complete with two deep blue silky floor cushions that laid flat on the floor, one on each side of the table.

On the side where the closet stood, there was a paneled door that Rukia knew lead to the bathroom. The other wall held a partition, which most likely blocked off the bedroom area from view. The door panels of his room were a rich cream color and she noticed the intricate design of pink and green water lotuses, swirling clouds and storks that were meticulously etched into each panel. Various paintings and accolades lined the walls, displaying much of Byakuya's power and achievements---as to be expected.

Though Byakuya's room may seem plain and moderate to other nobles, such a place was elaborate enough to make her feel dizzy on her feet. She had never felt so unworthy of being in a room before up until now. Her own room wasn't even this marvelous and it looked rather dull and childish compared to his.

Why and how they ended up in his room in the first place was still a mystery to her. The tea room was free to use at this hour and a maid who worked the nightshifts could have easily set up the tea for them, but somehow they ended here in one of Byakuya's most private of places.

Perhaps, that was exactly what he wanted: privacy. He probably didn't want anyone to see him with her during this time of the night as it was frowned upon by noble customs. A man should never been seen late in the night with a woman unless she was his spouse or his family member. Rukia wasn't the former and isn't exactly the latter, either. That was how rumors begin after all and being in the position they were both in, a rumor would do them no good; like it ever would.

Rukia exhaled out of physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion. She somehow found herself plopped down on one of the floor cushion as she waited for Byakuya, who was busily setting up tea on the far side of the room. Luckily for them, the maids always left hot water in a canister out of convenience for Byakuya as it was his routine to drink tea before he went to bed. Of course, that's not to say he couldn't summon them when he felt the need. It just made things easier for him.

While patiently waiting, Rukia's eyes suddenly fell upon the wall in front of her, which held a small alcove in the middle. A wall scroll with a picture of light red cherry blossoms was hung on the inner wall and on the compartment inside, there was a small wooden frame that held a picture of her smiling sister, Hisana. An expensive looking porcelain vase stood beside it, holding in a single stem of yellow camellia that appeared to be in full bloom.

Rukia observed her sister's picture from afar and her eyes soften in expression as she asked, '_Nee-sama…should I really be here_?' She did expect an answer, but she did hope that there would be a sign somewhere that would tell her to leave. It was finally beginning to hit Rukia, the fact that she was alone with Byakuya in his room. Though it wasn't the case at first, she now felt that she was intruding in a place that did not welcome her. Being here felt…forbidden somehow, taboo even. If Hisana knew of this, what would she have said? Was she frowning down at them in the heavens?

~*.*.*~

A few minutes had passed by and there was still evidence of awkwardness within the room. Byakuya was sitting across the floor table from Rukia, silently sipping his tea while she sat there idly with her hands folded together on her lap. She kept her eyes on her hands most of the time, but every now and then she would glance up to look at her brother. He appeared to be paying no attention to her like he was the only person in the room. Rukia slouched down even more.

She looked over at the screen door and wondered to herself when she was going to go mad and bolt. Being here did nothing but fill the room up with tension. She hadn't even touch her tea as she feared she would spill it if she attempted to hold the cup in her hand. Why was she so nervous being here alone with him? How was this different from eating breakfast or dinner together with him? Everything should be normal, at least as normal as it should be, but instead it was just the opposite.

She should have been used to his presence by now, but in a circumstance like this, she felt nothing more than a complete stranger with another stranger in the room. '_Why did I agree to come here?_' She asked herself, feeling a bit of regret now for missing out on the opportunity to leave when she had the chance. It was possible for her to leave now, but it would be considered rude to Byakuya who went out of his way to invite her. So in the end, she decided that she would just stick it out and wait until he dismissed her. She sighed again in disbelief of her situation. Hopefully, he would make her leave soon.

"Rukia..."

Byakuya's voice had disrupted the silence in the room, catching her by surprise. Her head shot up to look at him and saw that he was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Then her eyes quickly wandered down to the porcelain tea cup sitting on the table in front of him, "Ah, m-more tea?" Without his consent, she impulsively reached over for the tea pot that was sitting on the right hand side of the table. The rash action of her clumsy hands knocked her own tea cup over, spilling hot tea all over the table and onto her own hand.

'_Ouch!_' She flinched, quickly withdrawing her hand to her chest and rubbing it with her other hand. She glanced over at Byakuya, who was now staring at her intensely. "Are you alright?" He asked, true concern laced within his words. "I-I'm…fine. I'm sorry about making a mess, I'll clean it up right away." She threw a wad of napkins onto the table and began to wipe furiously, ignoring the searing and buzzing pain in her hand.

She was a bit surprised at how hot the tea actually was, especially when it was sitting there untouched for a while. She didn't even expect it tip over like it did, but somehow she managed for it to do so. But what was more irritable to her was knowing how much of a clumsy fool she made herself to be in front of her brother…again. Perhaps, this was the sign she was asking for; one that made a point that she shouldn't have been here. She lowered her gaze even more now as she wiped, feeling a sting come up in her nose. _'Don't even cry, Rukia. You're already an idiot enough._'

Byakuya's eyes wandered from the top of her head to the hand that she was using to wipe the table. It was as red as a tomato and it was safe to assume that it must be throbbing in pain. He just couldn't understand how a woman in this world can be so clumsy with her movements, but that was probably because he was too used to being surrounded by those who took extra care of their movements. Even the maids in the mansion were never this uncoordinated.

Silently to himself, he let out a sigh and held out his hand to her, "Your hand." He saw her pause and slowly look up at him with a feign smile on her face, "Oh…I'm alright, nii-sama. Please don't t-trouble yourself over this." She quickly averted her eyes and continued on wiping, her heart was nearly leaping out of her chest. Then not a moment later, she heard his voice again.

"Come, Rukia."

This time, his voice sounded more stern. With this tone, it was clear to see that it was no longer a request, but rather an order. She stopped wiping again and looked up to see that he was scrutinizing her, almost daring her to disobey him. She winced for a moment, trying to figure out what he was asking of her. Why…did he even care? It wasn't like him at all.

"I will not repeat myself again." He added when he saw that she did not budge. Unable to protest, she then slowly but hesitantly stood up and went over to his side where she promptly sat down beside him. When she finally made her way over, he stood up and walked over to a cabinet where he opened it and produced a vial of yellow liquid. Rukia identified the vial as oil that was typically used to treat burns. He then swiftly returned to her side and sat back down again before holding out his hand to her once more.

With a warm blush quickly escalating to her cheeks, Rukia reached over and gently placed her hand onto his awaiting palm and he took her hand carefully to avoid producing more pain for her. "Does it still hurt?" He asked, meeting her gaze directly with his cool grey eyes. Rukia nodded in response, "I-it does, but it's not that---"

"Then you must say so. Otherwise, you would be inconveniencing yourself if you…" The rest of Byakuya's words trailed off as he suddenly realized the meaning of his own words. What did he know about speaking the truth or being honest with himself when he has always hidden his own feelings from the rest of the world. He felt like such a hypocrite and did not feel the need to continue the sentence, leaving it where it was.

Rukia didn't really seem to notice as she stared down at his hands and noticed how slender and long his fingers were. They were so beautiful and flawless, much like the rest of him. When she compared them to her own smaller and less delicate hands, the sad thought of her imperfection graced her mind again. She bit down on her bottom lip out of frustration before confessing to him, "l'm…always troubling you with these things, aren't I?"

She was looking away now, both shameful and embarrassed by the truth of her words. Byakuya did not comment as his deft fingers continued to massage the oil into her hand, surprisingly gentle as he went. Though he couldn't say it aloud, he did in fact answer her question in his head…

'_More than you know, Rukia_.'

When he was finished tending to her injury, Byakuya found himself holding onto her hand for a little while longer than he had intended. Rukia then turned her head to face him, only to have the accident of locking eyes with him. For the second time this night, time seemed to stand still as they were lost in each other's gaze, her violet slowly melting together with his silvery grey. And to her own amazement, she found that he wasn't just looking, but rather _gazing_ at her with an expression that was so soft and tender, it was unbelievable. Red heat crept its way over her cheeks again and her heart began to pick up its pace once more.

'_Nii-sama…why are you looking at me like that?_'

The question in her head remained unanswered when Byakuya broke their eye contact to look away suddenly. What was even more strange was that he still managed to keep a hold of her hand, almost refusing to let go even though he was no longer looking at her. Maybe it was from the glow of the lamps in the room or the light reflected on the walls, Rukia could have sworn she saw a shade of red upon Byakuya's handsome face, similar to the one her own.

"Thank you and I'm sorry again for the trouble, nii-sama." She said to him with sincerity as she slowly withdrew her hand from his. When it was gone, Byakuya's digits gripped together in an attempt to hold onto the lingering feeling that was leaving his grasp. His eyes fell upon her again and saw that she was staring down at the floor, looking rather solemn. "It was nothing." He said while adding, "You should leave now. It's getting late."

"I…I guess I should." Rukia agreed nervously, standing up carefully. She felt like all of her power had been drained away as she made her way to the door with wobbly steps. She then opened the door gently before stepping out onto the cold, wooden deck of the veranda. Turning around again to face him, she bowed her head, "Goodnight, nii-sama and thank you again."

As she picked herself back up again, she paused to take a glimpse of Byakuya and found that he was no longer facing her, his back was now in her view. With her eyes sadly turned away, she pulled the screen door across in front of her, shutting herself out.

_To be continued…_

~*.*.*~

**Author's Note**: Chapter three complete! Though I'm not really proud of this chapter as it could've been better, I am so happy with myself for not being lazy. I suppose I'm getting really into the story now because we're getting closer to introducing some new (and old) characters. ByaRuki will also be facing some new and difficult trials later on, but rest assure, they will prevail! I'm excited, aren't you?

By the way, do you guys know what the meaning is for the yellow camellia (tsubaki) flower? According to "hanakotoba" (the language of flowers), in Japanese culture, it means to "long for someone" and I used it purposely as a hint for upcoming events in the story. I also incorporated the lotus flower (Byakuya's room panels), whose meaning is "far from the one he loves." Neat-o, right? Or is it just plain corny? _;

Anyways, I just love dropping these little things in the story because they're really intriguing. Some of the readers might have caught on already, at least I would like to think. After all, the title of this story is "A Flower's Message" and I will reveal what that means by the end of the story. I hope you guys learned something today, hehe.

Oh, since I'm having finals and will be off to Vegas in a couple weeks, I won't be able to update until later this May or early June. The goodies will have to wait, but I won't make you wait too long…purposely. xD


End file.
